Hidden Star
by Akasuna No Nai
Summary: A twilight story, an idea i thought of after reading the books. The new characters are me, Ariina Cullen, my twin, Ariiyana Cullen, bestfriend, Ariika, our mates Damarion and Brenden and even the wolves get a friend,Kelo, who imprints on Ariika.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Star**

**{{Twilight Story}}**

**Ariina**

_Hello, I am Ariina Cullen; we are currently on our way back home. Where is home? Forks, Washington. Oh the we? My twin sister Ariiyana and I, we headed to Forks back to our family after being gone for two years now. We had our reasons for leaving, with the events that were going to happen we could not possibly stay, Ariiyana might have lost control around her. Who knows what would have occurred then, our dear brother Edward would have began to hate us. Originally Ariiyana planned to go alone, but there is absolutely no way I would let my sister go off alone. We've been together since both of our births. You may wonder what that means, but I cannot tell you now… you'll find out soon enough. Just to clarify, Ariiyana and myself are not human, we are not mutants, but not human. Right now, we are hunting satisfying our thirst, before we hit Forks._

"_Ariina, hurry up. The herd is leaving!" Ariiyana's voice popped into my mind._

"_Ariiyana, go get them then." I whispered knowing she could hear me._

"_You know why we don't split up." She replied rushing me._

"_Ariiyana, I'll keep track of you, now go!" She didn't respond, but her close presence vanished. I looked up at the wolf I was hunting. It was completely oblivious to me, Thank god, if there really is one for that. I jumped up stealthily catching it off guard. Its neck snapped and blood poured into my mouth. My fangs grew and the venom flow increased. When I sucked the wolf's body dry, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and searched the forest for Ariiyana. Her image came into my mind; I smiled because she had caught the biggest deer. I ran toward where she was, my feet barely touching the forest floor. As I came up behind her she finished._

"_I'm still thirsty, Ariina." She complained._

"_Then, we'll be here until you are not anymore." I compromised. She grinned_

"_Thanks, Ariina!!" I sat in a tree waiting for her to finish. Ariiyana ended up finishing half of the herd before her thirst had been satisfied. She looked up at me and grinned._

"_I'm good now twin." She said ecstatic. I looked at her to notice that she was covered in blood._

"_Ariiyana…?" I asked_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're going to have to change before we get into town." I informed her. She looked down to realize her blouse was blood stained._

"_Oh, I probably do…or we could take the car." She suggested, and then her vision ended. I looked at her._

"_That's our third option, of going through here; it'll take that long that we'll get thirsty?" I asked she nodded her response._

"_Okay, you're right…let's take the car."_

"_Aren't I always right?" Ariiyana gloated._

"_Oh shut up," I laughed._

"_You're not ALWAYS right." She laughed too and jumped into the car. I got into the driver's side and started my midnight blue and white ford GT. Ariiyana changed the radio station and blasted the music full volume. As we drove through Seattle, I wound the tinted windows all the way up. We turned down the music after being stopped by a cop, but when we hit the back roads to Forks blasted it again. It was midnight when we got into Forks, I searched the town for familiar voices. No I wasn't listening, like I said before I was searching. I already told you Ariiyana and I weren't human, right? Well I wasn't lying. I couldn't tell you before, because it'd be too much to explain it all and I was quite busy watching Ariiyana's vision. Since we have now, I'll tell you. Ariiyana, myself, and the rest of the Cullens are all vampires. You don't really believe me do you? Vampires don't exist right? That's all a myth? The answer to those questions are yes, I'm being completely honest, Vampires DO exist, and we're less of a myth then young children believing in Santa. When I said both of our births I meant our human birth and our rebirth as Vampires. Your probably not believing me because of the fact that we drink animal's blood. Well we submitted ourselves to this life after we joined Carlisle, Esme, and Edward Cullen. We "died" back in 1927 at the age of 17, just like our brother Edward. We have other siblings Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and now Bella. We are closest to Edward, Alice, and Jasper because of the fact we all have extra powers, besides the Vampire super strength, sensitive hearing, great looks, and super speed. I tell anyone's story by looking into their eyes, after I do that I can read their mind no matter how far away they are from me. Ariiyana can tell the future, but over the years her powers have increased, so now not only can she tell the future she knows every possible choice the person can make. Also, she can tell up to 3 years into the future along with the very near future. Edward like me can read minds, but we've come to realize that his abilities are distance limited. Alice can tell the future like Ariiyana, but her powers are also limited, for she can only foretell the path someone is on while there on it. As for Jasper, he can control everyone's mood around him, examples are calming a hyped up crowd or making everyone feel so comfortable that they WANT to talk about feelings and things like that. In our family there are no secrets with Edward and my along with Alice and Ariiyana's abilities, there cannot possibly be any secrets. Ariiyana had decided to leave 2 and a half years back because of Bella, not that she didn't like Bella, but because Bella was human at the time. Ariiyana had very little self control when she was thirsty, therefore she wanted to leave, to keep Bella out of the danger she knew she'd already be in. When I was told this I objected to it completely, I knew very well Edward wouldn't forgive both of us if Bella had died because of us. Ariiyana knowing the future showed her the choices she had, she could've stayed and killed Bella, left and never came back, or left and returned when it was safe enough. Now is safer then ever considering Bella is now a Vampire too. Unlike us, she was given a choice until, our niece was being born. Because Bella was still human at the time when Edward took her innocence, our niece Reneesme is sort of a hybrid between Vampire and Human. This factor makes her get thirsty like us, but unlike us she can sleep. From what we understand is that both her and Bella also have special abilities. I'm not completely sure of this being true, but we'll find out soon enough. Oh, right after all this information I still haven't told you where we were during these two years. Originally we were going to go to Antarctica, considering there is no human life, and plenty of animals to feed off of. This would have still been our plan if Aro Volturi a dear friend of Carlisle hadn't found out we left. Aro had two of his associates, Jane and Demetri come and inform us of Aro's proposition to take us in and care for us until we wanted to leave. We did have all option to not accept, but decided we could do this one thing to give Carlisle some reassurance. Who are the Volturi? They are the oldest Vampires, somewhat like the Vampire kings. Carlisle had once lived with them…long time ago. They know all of the Cullens, including Bella. While we were there about a year ago Edward came begging them to kill him because of the fact he thought Bella had killed herself. Caius, Aro's brother had ordered Ariiyana and myself to kill him, but Aro convinced him to turn Edward down. This relived me, I knew if Edward had seen me and Ariiyana there he would have suspected that's why we left Carlisle. Never did we not tell him Ariiyana's vision, never. When she had seen Bella coming into our lives we couldn't tell him, in fear of him leaving. None of our family members know exactly when we left; they just know that we did. And on top of that it honestly feels good…to finally be back home. No one would've heard when I parked in the garage, nor would they have heard Ariiyana and I run up to side of the house to our attic like separated rooms. Mine on the right of the house, Ariiyana's on the left. Just like the YingYang sign, Ying on the right with Yang on the left. I climbed into the window of my empty room and looked around, everything exactly how I left it. I laid down on the bed, I always had in there and relaxed my muscles. When I drifted into my thoughts Ariiyana's voice popped into my head. _

"_Let's go see Reneesme." _

"_Alright," I thought projecting my thoughts into her mind. _

_I opened the door to my room and walked down the stairs to the main hallway. Then I walked to Edward's room to find he and Bella were both gone hunting. Reneesme was asleep in her own little bed. Ariiyana and I walked over and glanced at her. _

"_She's so cute, I'm stealing her!" Ariiyana whispered. _

_I laughed. _

"_Ariiyana, don't you think they'd all have a problem not knowing that we're here and then you decided to "steal" Reneesme?" I asked_

"_Hmm… I didn't think about that… and I'm steal not…I'm going to steal her. Teehee." _

"_Hey who's in here!?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Based n the person's thoughts it was a male and he was really worried for Nessie's? safety, he thought we were strange Vampires here to kidnap her. Then a boy about 6'4 came through the door, hardly being able to fit. _

"_Who the hell are you?" he asked defensively. _

"_Proper terms, you introduce yourself before asking who we are." I answered rudely. _

"_Jacob Black, now who the hell are you and what do you want with Nessie…I mean Reneesme." He corrected himself. _

"_Tell me Jacob, why the hell do you reek of Werewolf?" Ariiyana growled. His growl was answer enough, that he was a werewolf. I got into a fighting crouch._

"_Why are you in here Jacob?" I asked. He looked at us then his eyebrows rose in surprise. _

"_Y-you're Cullens…?" he asked. _

"_Why are you here…Mutt?" I asked again. _

"_Don't break the treaty." He growled in response. _

_At this I ease myself out of my stance and looked him in the eyes, reading his story. Doing this I found out that he was Bella's friend before she became a Vampire… that they still are friends… and the reason he was here, he imprinted on Reneesme. _

"_You imprinted on a Vampire?" I asked._

"_She's not full Vamp, she's part human remember Ariina?" Ariiyana asked me. I nodded and turned back to Jacob._

"_Don't piss me off," I warned._

"_Likewise." He growled. I growled back._

"_Hey, Jake what's going on in here?" a booming voice asked. Ariiyana and I immediately perked up knowing who it was. Emmett stepped into the door frame to be tackled by us. He laughed at the attack and looked to see who exactly had attacked him. His eyes widened when we came into view. _

"_Ariina, Ariiyana?" he asked_

"_Hiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" we squealed in unison. He picked us up in a bear hug then let go so we could get up. I was up first to be tackled back down by another force. Alice came into my mind as I saw the vision of us in her head. _

"_You're back!!!!!!" she practically screamed. _

_We laid in our dog pile laughing, when Jasper came view standing over us. We got up and Jumped on him._

"_JJJJJJJAAAAASSSSSPPPPPPEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!" we screamed. He smiled. _

"_Nice to know you're back, We've missed our chaotic twins." He said reassuring us that we were missed. _

_We jumped off him and looked around us._

"_Okay, Edward and Bella are hunting, where are Carlisle and Esme?" we asked._

"_In their room, wait how do you two know about Bella you left before we met her…" Rosalie asked coming into the hall. Ariiyana and I looked away. _

"_Um…about that, you see that's kind of why we left…heh heh."_

"_You two knew she was coming? You knew everything that was going to happen?" _

"_Well, we knew about Bella, but I can't really tell you that we knew about James, Laurent, Victoria and what happened with Irina. That's because we didn't until it either happened or was about to. We saw James start tracking Bella, but there was no way to warn you without coming back. We could've asked Aro to send someone, but they still wouldn't have gotten here in time. With the Irina situation, I can PROUDLY say we we're the ones to kill her. Aro said she didn't deserve to feel no pain, so Jane made her feel as much pain as possible. Including the Pain of being burned she was screaming the whole time," I grinned. _

"_Not only that, but I was glad to kill her because she put our family in danger and there was something we could do about it."_

_Ariiyana smiled with me._

"_It was really hard not to come back when I saw the vision of James trying to kill Edward, but as I watched it more I saw Edward, Emmett, and jasper kill him. Marcus never did understand why we came to them just to protect a girl, many times I've tried telling him, it's because she's the girl our brother was destined to be with, but he still thought we should go home, but yet I think it's because he knew that we missed you all." _

"_Oh look Bella and Edward are back… Everyone please leave." I said. As soon as I finished all vampires vanished into the shadows. Jacob stayed seated in their room._

"_Hey…Mutt, I said leave." I said annoyed._

"_Make me bloodsucker." He countered_

"_Fine…" I grabbed his shaggy hair and swung him out into the hallway making him crash into the wall._

_Ariiyana and I hid in the shadows when they came through the window. _

"_How come I've never seen what's in the two rooms at the top of the house?" Bella asked._

"_There nothing in there," Edward lied_

"_I still want to see the rooms…" Bella persisted_

"_Bella, drop it. There's nothing there." He said angrily. _

_They got silent, this I took as a queue to start talking._

"_Well, that's unfair Edward; you showed her everyone else's rooms but ours." _

"_You've always been such a meanie." Ariiyana added. _

_Edward's head shot up at the sound of our voices._

"_Jeez and then you sit in shock and not even introduce us…" I said smirking. _

"_Who are they?" Bella asked him._

"_Oh, let's introduce ourselves. Hi Bella, I'm Ariina Cullen. Edward's sister." I said._

"_Hi Hi Bella, I'm Ariiyana, of course Cullen." Ariiyana said when I finished._

_Bella looked at Edward who was in shock. _

"_Are they really your sisters?" she asked. _

"_Hm… that's weird, well Edward you've been having some trouble I can see." I said out of nowhere_

"_Shut Up Ariina." He replied. I was used to him like this, always when he didn't know something I did he'd get mad at me._

"_That's unfair, you knew what would've happened if we told you. None of you would let us go, SHE WOULD'NT EVEN BE HEE NOW!! So go ahead Edward be mad at me for making you happy." I said. _

"_Bella," She looked up at me when I called her, I looked into her eyes reading her entire story. _

"_I'm sorry." I said. _

"_Ariina, wait." Edward said as I was about to scale the wall to my room._

"_What?" I answered angrily. _

"_Tell her…" he replied _

"_Tell her what?" _

"_Your power," _

"_Bella, I can see people's stories. No matter who they are or what power they have and after that I can read their minds, no matter how far away they are," I said bluntly._

"_Of course except yours, because of your power. I can only see your story, but I can't read your mind. Just like Him and Aro." _

_HE looked at me when I said Him, Edward had always been my favorite brother, no matter what he did I forgave him, but now I was completely annoyed and he didn't need to read my mind to know that._

"_Ariiyana, I'm going to go hunting, you coming?" I asked ignoring Edward looking at me. _

"_Nah, I'm not thirsty." _

"_Neither am I, I'm just getting out for a while." I said not caring if they knew I didn't want to there. _

"_I-I'll go with you!" Bella said as I was about to leave. I looked back at her and smiled._

"_C'mon then sis," I said. _

"_I'll go with you guys," Alice said coming out of nowhere._

_As we took off Ariiyana waved then turned to Edward._

"_You have gone beyond low…" she muttered. Then jumped out his window and scaled the wall to her room._

_As Alice, Bella and I ran through the forest we were silent. _

"_What can Ariiyana do?" Bella asked breaking the silence._

"_See the future." I answered_

"_Like Alice?" she asked_

"_Not exactly like me, you see Ariiyana has been like this longer than me, and her powers have increased and transformed in a way. She sees more than I do and farther off then I do too. My visions are subjective all she has to do is think about anything…"_

"_She's having a vision," I broke in. They became silent as we stopped and I watched Ariiyana's vision._

"_UGH!" I groaned annoyed_

"_What happened?"_

"_Edward's coming to look for us and apologize to me." I answered in an I'll-kill-him-if-he-talks-to-me voice. _

_We sat and waited. I was in a tree at the very top looking at the moon and stars. Thinking about how close Edward and I really are. _

_Then I heard his thoughts about a mile away, he was thinking of how to apologize. That was one thing I hated about him, he never let anyone just stay mad. Now he was closer about half a mile…quarter of a mile… 15 feet…here. I thought. _

"_Where is Ariina?" he asked after kissing Bella._

"_Tree,"_

_He was about to climb up when Alice stopped him._

"_Edward, Don't! Just leave her be for now she'll get over it. I saw it." Its true both Ariiyana and Alice had seen me and Edward play fighting in about a day or so._

"_But Alice," He started. _

"_Edward, just leave me alone." I said. _

_He looked up at me thinking repeated how sorry he was. _

"_Yeah, Yeah. Have fun with your apology." I replied icily. His eyes saddened. _

"_That look won't work. We're almost a hundred years old, it won't work forever." _

"_Ariina, really-" he began, but I cut him off._

"_...ALONE. What part don't you get?!" I yelled furious, than I took off. At the rate and speed I was going none of them would have caught up not even Edward. I made it back to the house and actually used the front door. Everyone was downstairs and as I walked in they stared at me who although still heard their thoughts, was completely oblivious to them. Esme got up and came over to me as I sat down at the back of the room in a corner I used to call my safe zone._

"_Ariina, Honey I'm glad you're home!" she started with. When I didn't reply she became worried._

"_Something the matter Ariina?" _

"_No, mom I'm fine really… just a lot on my mind."_

_Then Edward, Alice and Bella came through the front door. Normally Esme knows I would've ran and hugged Edward by now, but this time when he looked at me I sent him a glare that actually scared him._

"_Remember when I said I could've scared Bella better than you did Edward?" Emmett asked out of nowhere._

"_What about it?" _

"_Even Ariina could scare anyone better than you can." He laughed. I smiled a little at his joke. _

_Edward growled at him. We both knew inside he was thinking it make no sense both the mind readers are fighting, and that we should make up……………… but then again, I'm the stubborn type._

"_No Emmett," I said._

'_Why?' he thought_

"_Oh please you of all vamps know I'm the stubborn one." I replied_

'_Ariina it isn't being stubborn, it's being complicated.'_

"_Oh well, I guess I'm just like that." _

'_You know that you're closest to him out of us all.' _

"_Ha, like that would mean anything to that bastard. We leave to keep his little girlfriend alive and then he gets mad at me because I knew and didn't tell him!! And then you expect me to be all nice and shit like everything's fine?! EVERYTHING. IS. NOT. FINE. Why can't you all just leave me alone?!" I screamed. I got up and escaped Esme's hold on me I ran up the stairs, down the hall and up the other set of steps to my room. I closed the door and windows and locked it then I went to my stereo and blasted the music. My room being sound poof I wouldn't even hear anyone calling me anyway unless they thought to me._

'_Ariina?' it was Ariiyana's voice and she was at the door. I walked over and opened it. As I did the blasting music could've deafened anyone. _

'_Can we talk?' she asked mentally. I nodded. We walked in my room I closed the door and relocked it. Then I turned the music down. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Ariina, I'm worried about you and Edward…" she started. I groaned and thought 'When will I ever be left alone?!'_

"_No, not that, but I don't know today I could sense you reading my vision." She began_

"_You sensed me? That never happened before although we're twins." _

"_And the same with Edward a few minutes ago." She continued. _

"_Hmm… let's try it, maybe your powers are increasing again, remember last time, you started to sense exactly where an animal was going to show up." I stated she thought about any random thing and decided what was going to be on TV tomorrow night. As her vision began I entered her mind. She nodded indicating she sensed my presence. _

"_Okay, stop" I ordered she did as I said and ended her vision. _

"_I wonder why that's happening." I questioned in a statement like sentence. Ariiyana suddenly started crying._

"_Ugh! It's so frustrating!" she screamed._

"_Calm down Ariiyana, its okay." _

_She just growled in her frustration. I hugged my sister, worried she might hurt herself when suddenly she had a vision. It was blurry but all I made out was us hunting, and meeting two other people._

"_I wonder who they were." We both stated as the vision ended. _

"_I'm going to my room," Ariiyana said she opened the window and jumped through it onto the roof, turned and closed it then walked over to her own window and climbed into her room. I laid down lost in my thoughts and wishing that I could sleep. _


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Ariiyana_

_I, Ariiyana Cullen now lay in my room contemplating this week's events. Ariina and myself left the Volturi, them letting us leave only Jane had a problem. She thought we should've been killed, she thought we came just to use them as a place to live. Ariina argued with her until I pulled her through the Volturi's hiding place. Then, my vision of the route she wanted to take. Then we finally reach home and Ariina and Edward are fighting. _

'_Will all this stupidity ever end?' I questioned in my mind. Although sure either Ariina or Edward had heard that thought. I looked around my room; it was bright even though I hated all too bright colors, but it was bright yet relaxing. This room always reminded me of the day Ariina and I woke up as vamps. _

"_Elijah, get rid of them." A women's voice said harshly_

"_Veronica, they could be of great asset to us, think of it twins! They're beautiful, n they'll probably have gifts too." The man Elijah responded._

"_Get. Rid. Of. Them." The woman, Veronica repeated._

"_Veronica, Darling, please think about this for a moment. We could use them, they'd be our tools." _

"_Elijah, I can't bother with children."_

"_Darling, they're 17 old enough to understand." He begged_

"_I'm leaving." The woman said and began walking away, I could hear every step she took. My body was in pain, all over like someone shot me, at first I thought this man, Elijah, had killed us, but them something happened. An image came to mind, it was of Ariina and myself our eyes had changed for their original hazel color and now our pupils were blood red. Our hair had changed to from a light brown to a golden brown. Then I saw it, blood dripping down my shirt, Ariina wiping blood from her mouth. We turned to see bodies, dead bodies, cold, pale, and lifeless bodies. We were becoming monsters. Then I heard Elijah say in a whispered tone. _

"_Although I have turned you both into mythical creatures and are now abandoning you, I'm sorry, but you should be happy even if you can't truly live anymore, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you both and I'm sorry for not being able to atone for my sins. I'm sorry young ones." Was the last thing I heard before my world went Black. I was the first to wake up, Ariina laid beside me still sleeping, well I guess you could call it hibernating, sine I knew what we were. I heard her move beside me and looked down. Ariina had woken up, she then sat up and looked around wondering where she was. _

'_It's too bad that man didn't tell us where the hell we are,' I thought_

"_What man?" Ariina asked _

"_I didn't say anything…" I replied_

"_Yes, you did you said 'It's too bad that man didn't tell us where the hell we are,' that's exactly what I heard." She replied_

"_Ariina, I THOUGHT that, I didn't say it." I clarified _

"_You mean, I HEARD your THOUGHTS?!" she said_


End file.
